Shameen
Shameen (in the Katta language "He of the Lion") is an enterprising Katta who has been the proprietor of several inns throughout the land. Open-minded and welcoming of outsiders, Shameen provides hospitality to all peoples and is also a very good source of information when speaking of his people and life in Shapeir. He is the husband of Shema, and a cousin of Sharaf, the uncle of Scoree and the nephew of Kiram. He is a generous Katta, and enjoys listening to others.QFG3 He is of the oldest and finest ancestry of the Katta people.Shema (QFG1EGA) He is also a limited magic user (as he was seen casting a spell on the hero to change his clothes). Background When the Emir of Raseir was supplanted by Ad Avis, the wizard installed the cruel-hearted Khaveen in place as military despot of the city. Khaveen, harboring a deep hatred for the Katta, gave the edict that they all be forced out of the city at once - those who did not comply were presumably imprisoned in the dungeons or killed. Shameen was among these Katta living in Raseir - and so he fled with his wife to Spielburg, in the hopes that they would find a Hero who could help them defeat Ad Avis and restore their home city to its former glory.Sharaf (QFG2): "He swore as the Katta were driven from Raseir that he would find a Hero to restore our homeland.",Shameen: "When the Katta were driven from Raseir, we journeyed to the Northlands in search of a hero." In the Town of Spielburg, Shameen set up the Hero's Tale Inn as a place for the weary traveller to stay. Its great food, cozy beds and Shapeirian atmosphere made it a welcome establishment for those in the city, especially compared to the seedy tavern farther down the road. During this time they made several trips to Shapeir to pick up supplies and profits from renting out their second establishment, the Katta's Tale Inn. After a while, on a return trip from Shapeir in a caravan with their friend Abdulla Doo, merchant master of Shapeir, they were robbed blind by the Brigands in the Spielburg Pass shortly before entering the valley (along with their own treasures he had been carrying for themAbullda Doo (QFG1EGA):"Even though they, too, lost a fortune when the brigands stole from me, Shameen and Shema are caring for the shadow of a great man.Shameen (QFG1EGA):"Alas, the brigands stole all of Abdulla's wealth and mine own when they robbed the caravan. Now I am forced to stay in this wet, cold land.", "I had hoped to return to my homeland with the profits Abdulla, Shema, and I would make from the caravan. Now, I fear, we will remain here unless someone defeats the brigands and returns our stolen treasures.", so they couldn't move onShameen (QFG1EGA):"We had hoped to return to Shapeir, my homeland, with Abdulla Doo, but Alas, Fate has decreed otherwise.", Shema (QFG2)"If you had not returned our treasures to us, we would still be in that cold land, away friends and family."). With the caravan destroyed and recent avalanches from the arrival of spring sealing off the pass, he was trapped in Spielburg without a penny to his name. Fortunately, his two generous Katta friends gave him room and board at their inn, and it is here that the three would remain until they could find a Hero and leave the valley. When they arrived in Shapeir, they had spent several days time beating stubborn desert dust out of the draperies and rugs and transforming the inn back to its original splendor -- the way it had been before Shameen and Shema's fateful trip with Abdulla's doomed caravan to Spielburg several weeks before. It had been left unrented that entire time. The inn was finally open again to customers. Shameen presided over it all on a great satin pillow. The smells of Shema's cooking wafted throughout the premises. It was if the Katta's had never left.QFGTAG, pg 96 Interactions with the Hero Spielburg The Hero who arrived in Spielburg found the Hero's Tale Inn to be a welcome place of hospitality in the city. Shameen provided the Hero with a cozy place to stay during the chilly nights, and Shema prepared and served food for the him at his heart's content (and money permitting). Eventually, the Hero dispatched of the Brigand leader and the years' worth of riches taken by the Brigands were finally returned to their rightful owners. Without a strong centralized leader, the Brigands disbanded, never regaining the organization nor sheer numbers needed to ever become a formidable force again. Shameen realized that this adventurer was indeed a Hero, and may prove a person capable and skilled enough to finally help defeat Ad Avis. Abdulla reclaimed his Magic Carpet from the Brigands, and the four set off for Shapeir. Shapeir The Sultan of Shapeir, Harun al-Rashid, had offered all of the Katta exiles from Raseir sanctuary within his city. Shameen and Shema soon joined their countless kinsmen and established the Katta's Tail Inn in the first plaza of Shapeir. Shameen offered the Hero free room and board at this inn, and had Shema serve him breakfast and dinner at no expense every day at set times of the day. It is here that Abdulla Doo spent much of his time, as well. The Katta's Tail Inn was visited on several occasions by the poet Omar, reciting prophecy to the various inn patrons and helping the Hero in his quest to stop the Elementals. Shema also performed her exotic fertility dance here on certain days of the week, much to the entertainment of the Katta (whether or not the humans found this amusing is something not to talk about). When the Hero defeated Ad Avis, the trio came with the magic carpet to take him back to Shapeir. Shameen and Shema were summoned to the Sultan's palace to speak for the Hero. Shameen stays awake all day (or at least whenever the hero is around). He will mention when his wife is asleep though! Gallery ShameenQFG1EGA.png Behind the scenes While it seems that the Katta's had spent most of their time in Spielburg between 1-3 years before QFG1/2, it would seem they kept much of their assets in Shapeir. Their friend Abdulla Doo was returning them and their treasure to Spielburg during one of their few trips between the two lands. It appears that their inn in Shapeir was open during much of this time, apparently they rented it out to another innkeeper, and was a source of much of their income to live in Spielburg, and travel as well. However, this begs the question as to who was running the Inn in Shapeir during the long periods they were away from it? Could Abdulla Doo been the main propietor to the Katta's Tale Inn during that time, renting it from the Kattas? He and his wife left Raseir fleeing to Shapeir and later Spielburg up to three years before QFG1/2 (according to the original QFG1), this timing is supported by some of the comments made in QFG3 and QFG5. Although QFG2 might imply that they left one year before QFG2. The Authorized Guide places them on the same caravan as Abdulla Doo (which was attacked a week or two before the game), having witnessed the events. Although in the game this is less clear, and maybe implied otherwise. Likewise the Authorized guide seems to suggest that they own the inn in Shapeir, but closed it up while they were gone (in QFG2 it is shown to have a 'for rent' sign, either implying that they begin to rent the inn upon their return, or have rented the place out to others in the past. Topics In the EGA version, these are the topics that the character can be asked about: name, inn, Shema, Shapeir, Abdulla Doo, fate, brigands, robbery, hero, food, spices, room, kattas, Spielburg, work, guild hall, ale, tavern, magic, spells, monsters In the second game: name, kattas, Shema, inn, dance, poet, eating, room, guest, treaure, money, Abdulla Doo, Shapeir, desert, Raseir, emir, sultan, palace, hero, rumor, guild hall, foreshadow, merchants, bazaar, Scoree, Aziza, magic, astrologer, fate, money changer, fountain, monsters, Sharaf, caravan, liontaur, fire, elementals, fire elemental, air elemental, earth elemental, water elemental. Shameen (unofficial) Shameen (unofficial) References category:Magic Users Category:Characters (QFG1EGA) Category:Characters (QFG1VGA) Category:Characters (QFG2) Category:Katta